jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Chariot
Silver Chariot (シルバー・チャリオッツ Shirubā Chariottsu) is the Stand of Jean Pierre Polnareff primarily featured in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. For its evolved form featured in Part V: Vento Aureo, see Chariot Requiem. Appearance/Personality In appearance, it looks like a thin, robotic humanoid clad in medieval armor, armed with a rapier. It has an extremely thin waist, consisting of little more then a cable about as wide as the stand's head. Its sword is part of its hand in the manga, its wrist fitting where the hilt of the blade would be,with the guard curving around it, though during the fight with The Lovers it was shown to be replaceable with a normal hand when not in battle. It represents the Tarot Card The Chariot, which symbolizes invasion and victory. Silver Chariot´s battle cry is "Hora Hora Hora". In Part 5, its feet have been replaced with spikes to symbolize the loss of Polnareff's own feet. Like most stands, Silver Chariot is devoid of will or personality, serving Polnareff without question - though it does display a high learning ability, as Polnareff rarely gives it direct orders. Unlike most Stands, whose users can see through their eyes, Polnareff has no such ability, due to Silver Chariot's armor. If necessary, Polnareff can also shed Silver Chariot's armor away, exposing its robotic form. In this form, Silver Chariot is even faster, to the point that it appears to create up to eight doubles of itself. These doubles are not illusory; the Stand is moving at a speed between different positions that is faster than the eye can see. As such, were all the doubles to attack at once, it would mean that the Stand is attacking from all those positions simultaneously, giving it incredible destructive power. Similarly, because of this same speed, attacking the doubles would be futile as the Stand can easily move away before being harmed. Abilities Silver Chariot is a very powerful, battle-dedicated Stand: all its powers are destructive in nature or assist the Stand in battle. It is an incredibly agile Stand, able to attack enemies with barrages of sword slashes and thrusts before the opponent can react. It can also use this agility, along with its sword, to defend and deflect attacks aimed at it or its user. *'Faster-than-light Speed': Silver Chariot is an incredibly quick stand that is faster than light. It is able to appear in multiple places at once, due to moving at a speed faster than the human eye can comprehend. Attacking one image would be useless, as Silver Chariot would have moved long before the attack even reaches it. Its speed is great enough that it is able to skewer coins and balls of fire in an alternating pattern, deflect bullets shot at point blank range, and attack several times in an instant. It was also able to attack faster than The Hanged Man, which travels through beams of light. *'Power': Even though the majority of Silver Chariot's power is in its astonishing speed, it is not weak, as it is able to slice through solid rock instantaneously. However, the strength seems to lie mostly in the sword, as Silver Chariot is shown not to be strong enough to pull its user to safety when Vanilla Ice spirals towards him. *'Precision': Silver Chariot's speed is perhaps only matched by its precision. It is capable of seeing, and slicing through, a bullet, is able to strategically break several items in a hotel room in order to make up for its weakness, and is able to skewer several coins and balls of fire in an instant. *'Armor' : Perhaps Silver Chariot's oddest ability is that it is clad in a heavy suit of armor. This armor lowers its speed, but also prevents it from being injured, as Polnareff does not receive the same injuries that the armor does. The armor is shown to be capable of withstanding extreme heat without melting. This ability's trade-off seems to be Polnareff's inability to see through Silver Chariot's eyes. *'Shooting the Sword': Silver Chariot's only ranged ability. This launches his sword with great force and precision, capable of reflecting off objects and striking with enough force to pierce a human body. The major drawback of doing this is that Silver Chariot can only materialize one sword, so Polnareff must retrieve the weapon before even being able to attack again. Gallery V6cgC.png|Silver Chariot as seen in the OVA Silverchariot (1).jpg|Silver Chariot Silver Chariot real form.jpg|Silver Chariot without it's armor Sword shot.jpg|Silver Chariot shooting its sword. tumblr_m6ubllTMZo1qhcw70o10_1280.jpg|Silver Chariot pierced by the Arrow FIG-IPN-0336.jpg|Silver Chariot Action-figure SilverChariotinVentoAureo.png|Silver Chariot and Polnareff in Vento Aureo PolnareffandChariot.jpg|Silver Chariot & Polnareff as they appear in Ōgon no Kaze SChariot_ASB.png|Silver Chariot as seen in All Star Battle Trivia *The helmet Silver Chariot wears is likely a nod to the "Fist of the North Star" roots of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure due to its striking similarity to the helmet worn by Jagi, one of the main antagonists in the Fist of the North Star universe. This can be further backed by Silver Chariot's ability to fire the blade of its sword out like a gun, as Jagi is well known for using a variety of firearms. *In the OVA, it simply holds the rapier instead of it being part of its hand. *Silver Chariot is also one of four stands that belongs to a side protagonist & has a battle cry, the other three being Part V's Sticky Fingers, Spice Girl, & Aerosmith. References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part III Stands Category:Part V Stands Category:Close Stands